


Fifty Shades Of Ben Ren.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, Poetry, Reylo.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Bens story...A 5 x + 1 ficlet.Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker.(Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Fifty Shades Of Ben Ren.

One:  
Born from love straight into the light  
Filled with shades of purest white  
Envisaging a bright future in sight.

Two:  
During adolescence goodness lighted the way  
For-seeing no changing shades of grey  
Then a hidden threat led him astray.

Three:  
Darkness blackened his heart  
Tearing his soul apart  
Out went hopes last spark.

Four:  
An un-expected miracle lay in sight  
The changeling at once re-saw the light  
Rescued by a brave young Jedi-Knight.

Five:  
Rey had always felt him shining from within  
It became her sole destiny to reach out and rescue him  
Vanquishing the darkest of sin.

Plus One:  
Rey had finally freed Ben from facing a life of destruction  
Forcing a new life un-masked, re-born from love and Jedi re-instruction.

The End.


End file.
